stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Rises
Darkness Rises is a Story made by Icestormshadow, about the invasion of Inamorta by Extra-Universal Entities. Prologue King Ivor and his bodyguard were in the middle of a feast, unbeknownst to them, the Shadians, a group of rebels, had infiltrated the castle, they slowly gathered around the unknowing king, and when he got up, they all charged at him, he then backflipped and chained them with shadows, then he was stabbed from behind, his body fell to the ground, as the Dark Empire had just changed hands, once again and this time, everyone would know it.......... Chapter 1 - The Endarkening Emmerich, Bernofsky, and Alrick were all in the small village of Northtop at a point between the Light Empire, Dark Empire, and Utopia, in the distance they saw a black beam. "What was that?" Emmerich asked "I don't know" Alrick said Bernofsky shrugged, "something" They then headed back to the village, and went into the Inn, and grabbed their things, and packed, and left for the road, not settling in one place for long, they then grabbed their horses (or in Bernofsky's case, a donkey). They then left, and decided to head to the nearby village for Skyville, it would take a few days, and they were heading very close to Dark Empire Territory, which wasn't a good idea for most people, they knew it, but they were running low on money, and they knew the villagers would be grateful for the help. "Why not head to Oakleaf just south of Skyville by a few miles" Emmerich asked "Why, are you scared of a bunch of rumors?" Bernofsky asked "Why, of course not, it's just that the Dark Empire.. Isn't exactly peaceful" Emmerich responded "So you are scared of them" Bernofsky stated "Hey, at least i won't be last to run" Emmerich said, indicating the donkey Bernofsky was riding Bernofsky then threw a concoction at Emmerich, which was blocked by Alrick's Shield "Stop you two, let's make camp for the night" Alrick said Bernofsky grumbled that he gets made fun of a lot, and Emmerich sighed. Bernofsky then threw down camo nets while Alrick started chopping firewood, and Emmerich started setting up the tents and sleeping bags. After they were done, night had fallen and they were sitting around the fire, and then they began to tell stories. "You First Bernofsky" Emmerich said "Fine, if you must insist" Bernofsky responded, somewhat annoyed "When i was a young lad-" Bernofsky said before being interrupted by Emmerich "You are young" Emmerich said "No i am not, i am 30 years old, anyways, I was at my master's house, and decided to try a concoction i had seen in the book that was far too advanced for my level, i did the stuff, and you know what happened, nothing, next" Bernofsky said with a tone of achievement in his voice "I guess i'll go" Alrick says, Emmerich stayed quiet "You see, when i was young, i snuck into one my king's tomb complexes, and found a magic axe, that did nothing! isn't it great" Alrick said in a bored voice. Meanwhile in the Dark Empire.... Shadowstorm walked up with the 10 past dead kings, and tossed them onto the altar, and then began chanting to bring a storm anything unlike the world has seen, a black beam shot into the sky, and then the sky turned black, blotting out the sun. His part of the bargain complete, he began to mutate, growing two extra tentacles that could be used as arms, and he gained a third eye. He then roared "THE DARK STORM IS HERE", before become enlarged, and purple orbs surrounded him Back in Utopia's Borders.... Just as Emmerich was about to say something, the sky turned dark, and the sun disappeared, the adventurers then grabbed their weapons as dark comets began falling from the sky. Chapter 2 - Invasion of Shadow A Dark Comet landed near them, and out came a one eyed giant, wearing ornate gray and black armor, with a single blue eye that split it's face in half. It threw Bernofsky into a nearby tree, and then Alrick slammed it with his shield, it was stunned for a moment, then recovered and knocked Alrick down, while that was happening, Emmerich was pumping bullets into it from behind, having done one so far. Bernofsky threw Alchemist's Fire at the thing, as it caught fire, and Alrick saw it and rolled out the way in time to avoid being majorly burned. The Shadowy Giant then began heading towards Emmerich, and then bernofsky tossed a bottle of super-compressed air which when it exploded knocking things down, even this large humanoid figure. Alrick then decapitated it, and it got up, with its head cut off. "This thing won't bloody die, will it" Alrick muttered in annoyance It then got a good hit on his shoulder, nearly dislocating it, Bernfsky then tosses a Alchemist's Bomb at it, and it poofed out of existence, hopefully. After the thing disappeared, they decided to set up camp and analyze the dust the unknown entity left behind. As Bernofsky picked it up, he noticed that said dust was smoking, pumping black smoke into the atmosphere, he then pulled out simple portable alchemy lab, with a variety of instruments such as a Thermometer, Barometer, Acidity, and many other measuring tools, and of course various tools to mix and create unstable concoctions with a variety of effects, A mere seconds later he deduced the dust was neither acidic nor basic, weighed around 1 oz. per tablespoon, and fluctuated from 40 to 100% black. “Woah, how did you get all that from your fancy piece of equipment, and how can things be a percentage black, is my shirt 30% green?” Alrick asked in awe. “Simple, what most people would define black as is generally really dark purple or blue and not true black, the more “black” something is, the less easy it is to see, with 100% being complete invisible, there is a similar thing known as saturation for your shirt, which is how “white” something is, if something were to be at 0% saturation, it would be something like a shade of gray rather than any real color.” Bernofsky half boosted and half explained. “Hold up, okay, so would also be invisible?” Alrick asked “No.” Bernofsky responded “Okay, so then, is that how your invisibility sheets work?” Alrick asked “Why yes actually” Bernofsky said with a hint of pride in his voice Emmerich then said “Please stop your boosting, its getting kind of annoying” Oh please, who could ever not want to-” as he was bonked by Alrick “Fine, fine, jezz, what’s wrong with me boosting, I have kept you both alive after all” Bernofsky said in a joking way They all had a good laugh then. Category:Story Category:Icestormshadow Category:Rise of Balance Saga Category:Utopia Category:Dark Empire Category:Light Empire Category:Chaos Category:Barebones